


Comforting Draco

by Billygoatsoap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Tender Sex, very little context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billygoatsoap/pseuds/Billygoatsoap
Summary: Looking down at his lips, then back up to his eyes she said, “could I maybe distract you for a bit?”-----Draco has had a rough week. Hermione is understanding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Comforting Draco

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have this headcanon that Draco cries not infrequently during sex when he feels connected with a person because it feels so raw and he was so physically and emotionally isolated when he was young. Thus, this established relationship, Draco cries fic developed.

She stepped through the fireplace and saw Draco sitting on their sofa reading a book. Hermione smiled to herself when she observed that it was a book by a muggle author. Despite the number of years since the war ended, she was still sometimes struck by how many things, including her boyfriend, had changed. 

Draco dog-eared the page, then looked up to smile at her, but she noticed it was still a bit guarded and sad. Her own smile dimmed a bit, as she sat down on the couch next to him and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, moving his face to kiss her palm. 

The wizarding world had begun to heal in the last 15 years, but sometimes purebloods, and particularly former death eaters, still encountered violence from others. Earlier this week, Draco had had a meeting with ministry members in hopes of gaining increased funding for a potion his company was working on. Halfway through, the child of a couple who was murdered by death eaters began attacking Draco verbally and attempted to curse him before they were stopped by others present. For Draco, these incidents stuck with him because he saw their merit. He understood that he was a bully and well on his way to being a terrorist as a child, but also that he had been a child when this occurred and that the whole of death eater actions wasn’t on his shoulders. At the same time, he understood that people hurt by Voldemort's followers in the war have the right to express that hurt. These experiences brought him back to the dark time when Voldemort was living in his home when he had been given the impossible, isolating task of killing a wizard much more powerful than himself. It had been two days, but clearly he hadn’t managed to come to peace with the situation. 

Hermione brought her other hand to his chest, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He opened his eyes and hesitated for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, but he eventually shook his head, bringing his hands up to cover hers. 

She continued to search his face and brought the thumb of the hand caressing his cheek to slowly sweep over his bottom lip. Looking down at his lips, then back up to his eyes she said, “could I maybe distract you for a bit?”

He didn’t think he would ever get over how grateful he was that she understood. The first time he had cried during sex, which was the first time he had been inside of her, after almost two months of exploring with mouths and hands and tongues and slowly learning how to feel close and what makes each other gasp, he had been mortified. It had taken several months, but Draco was eventually able to explain to Hermione how overwhelming it felt to be with her, to feel this connected not only to her but also himself. This had never happened when he had sex with people he felt less deeply toward, but with Hermione, there was so much wrapped up in them being together: her forgiveness for his bigotry, his gratitude that she didn’t just tolerate him, his awe at her brilliance and stubbornness, and the fact that he felt that he provided her with something unique too--the ability to be understood and to have her ambition supported. 

Sex wasn’t always this emotional. He had just so rarely gotten to express or experience closeness physically, almost never receiving a hug from his parents or a friendly arm around the shoulder from friends. And then there was the fact that he thought Hermione was so beautiful that it hurt. It had taken Draco a long time to accept that she didn’t just tolerate the fact that he was emotional during sex, she loved him completely and this was a part of him, of them together, and she loved and met him where he was.

He leaned in to place a chaste, lingering kiss on her lips. “Yes,” he breathed, feeling that overwhelming feeling that often came from being intimate with Hermione. 

She pulled back and waited until he opened his eyes so she could search them. He gave her a small nod. She leaned forward to brush her lips against his and slowly dragged her hand down his chest. She cupped him while pressing a warm kiss on his jaw. He let out a ragged breath. “I want to get you off like this,” she said slowly stroking him over his pants. “Is that okay?”

He put his hand on top of hers to encourage her ministrations and dug his other hand into her hair to kiss her deeply. “Yes, yes.”

She leaned back and smiled at him. Just as she was about to return to the job at hand, he blurted, “I love you.” 

She beamed at him with soft eyes. “I know.” 

She went back to kissing him and leaned over his chest to untuck his shirt and unbutton the bottom few buttons. Those stupid, perfectly fitted shirts that were so slim she couldn’t even wear them in the morning to look sexy and freshly shagged while making coffee. But she couldn’t even be that angry because they looked so good on him it infuriated her sometimes. 

She ran her palm up the bare skin of his lower abdomen, over his belly button, and up to a nipple, which she caressed with her thumb while pressing firm kisses on his neck. He shivered and wrapped his arms around her.

She took off his belt in one smooth move and pulled back to check on him while she reached to unbutton his pants. His eyes were closed, his head was leaned against the couch back and his breathing was heavy with anticipation. She unzipped his pants and took out his half-hard cock. When she wrapped her hand around him, his eyes shot open, and he searched for her. She brought her hand up to his face again to help ground him. He had learned to trust that he could allow himself to be fully present in sex with Hermione and that he could trust her to keep him grounded when he felt in danger of his emotions spiraling beyond his control. He swallowed and looked at her gratefully, nodding his head again. 

She used a wandless charm to lubricate her hand and began to stroke him slowly until he was fully hard. She licked and gently bit at his neck until she heard him groan. His hands tightened on her waist as he said, “Hermione.”

She began to stroke him more quickly when he said her name again. She hummed, encouraging him to ask for what he needed. 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

She nodded and he untucked her shirt. She took her hand off him for a moment so he could slide the shirt over her head, and quickly replaced it. She began stroking him again as she heard his specific gasp-groan that he made when she wore anything he found particularly sexy. 

She looked up and saw him staring at her chest. She was wearing a sheer, nude bra, that was fairly conservative, but one that Draco loved because he could see her nipples through it. He leaned down and began kissing her neck and collarbone while he slid one hand up to cup her. He moved his thumb until he felt the peak of her nipple and pressed lightly, keeping his hand otherwise still as his mouth moved toward her cleavage. 

She breathed heavily and leaned her head back. 

“Will you talk to me?” he gasped into her neck, then bit her at the same time he finally moved his hand and firmly grasped her breast.

“Fuck,” she breathed as her hips gave an involuntary jolt. “I love how you feel in my hand,” she said softly into his ear. “The sounds you make, make me so wet. I feel so close to you.”

She heard a soft, slightly wet gasp against her collar bone. “Shit, Hermione, I love you so much, I love your tits, I love how you touch me,” he babbled and started to knead her breasts in earnest, his body beginning to shake.

“Yes, yes, Draco, yes.” She picked up her pace. “I want to make you come. I want you to feel so good. Will you help me?”

He brought a hand down to half-cover hers so that more of his shaft was covered and moved with her. He groaned, and wrapped his other hand around her waist, pressed his face into her neck, trying to be enveloped by her body.

She used her free hand to firmly grasp his hair. He hissed and turned his shining eyes to hers. “Hermione.” It seemed to be all he could say, and she could tell he was getting close. She brushed away some of the tears that had fallen down his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “I love you Draco Malfoy. I love seeing you on the edge.” He tucked his face into her again, and she wrapped her arm around his neck and shoulders to anchor him. He alternated between kissing, licking, sucking, and biting her neck and breasts until she almost told him to stop because she wanted to focus on him getting off. 

Their joined hands were moving quickly over his cock and she slowly licked the shell of his ear before saying in a low voice, “come for me, Draco. Come all over my hand and let me help you feel so good. I love you, I love you.”

Finally, he jerked and groaned as he came, moving her hand over him a few more times before he stilled. 

They sat there in silence for a few moments, while she ran her fingers through his hair and he caught his breath. 

He maneuvered her so she was straddling him, and brought her head to his chest. He seemed to almost doze off. Eventually, he gently nuzzled her neck and said a soft thank you. She hummed in acknowledgment. He slid his hands up her back and cupped her cheeks, drawing her head back to look her in the eye. “Thank you,” he said again earnestly. Then he murmured, “hold on,” against her lips as he stood up. He walked her down the hall and pressed her against the wall of their bedroom. 

“I’d like to see just how wet that made you,” he said with heat in his eyes, but with a genuine, open smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviews welcome!


End file.
